pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldridge Family Tree
The Aldridge family has been in power over Gigas for many centuries, they have had many kinds of rulers, including tyrants and revolutionaries, but everyone in the family who has ever taken power has done something great for the city as a whole. Gigantes has always been a fertile and prosperous land once having many cities and towns, and powerful trade relations with the rest of the world. Even now, in the year TC1157, it is prosperous, though with the Black Matter Calamity, many of the towns have faded into disrepair, and many ghettoes have popped up connecting most of these to the great city of Gigas, only merging it into an even larger metropolis. Gigas itself is well maintained for the comfort of it's upper class, but the effects of the black matter can be seen in the masonry, giving it a rather cold, and gritty feel. The Archives of the Temple District of Gigas: Aldridge Family History Below are the details of the Aldridge family as scribed, and recorded by the Grand Archives of Gigas, safely protected in the heart of the temple district. May these files be preserved for all of history. 'The First Generation of Aldridge Royalty: Lord Granville Aldridge I' As you shuffle through the files there are various interviews and recordings of this man. Granville I was a human, born of May Elouise and Reverend Gaston Aldridge there isn't much information on his childhood, but his first interview is dated TC524 A boy of 18, young Granville was of noble blood and thus on one of the first, and most well-protected shuttles to Gigantes, we of the high counsel wish to record his experiences as requested by his late father, Rev. G. Aldridge, who had high hopes for the lad. His shuttle departed from the Cerulean Academy of the Political Arts in Rean D'luir, City of Spires on the western most coast of Northern Sela. One of our scribes accompanied the boy and asked him several questions, but boy was frantic though, but ultimately made too cooperate. "Master Aldridge, what is going through your mind right now?" The boy was fighting away a large half-ogre bodyguard who was trying to calm him down "My father - my mother! Where are they? let me go you rancid brute!" He didn't seem to be taking much notice to the scribe as his mind was aswim in many emotions. We will attempt to interview him again at a later time. As you shuffle through the paperwork, there are at least a score of unfinished interviews, you notice one mentioning his parents death in the mix. This boy was no doubt troubled. He seems to have been assigned to St. Myriddis Academy in Gigas to finish his studies. One note stands out though, it seems, that after his parent's passing he was adopted by Duchess Kreely, after her only living son was taken by Black Matter on the front lines against the impeding wave of darkness that struck the coastal city where he was stationed. This is no doubt the key to his ascendancy to power. You notice a later interview pertaining to the young duke's love life. He apparently became betrothed to a Shah Maiden by the name of Caielli Bluefaire, bearing a single child, a boy by the name of Granville Aldridge II. As you dig deeper into the files recording the life of Granville I, you notice that he takes a dark turn after his adopted mother's death in TC532, it seems he banned anyone from entering the estate, he was coronated to Prince Apparent shortly after, but it seems his popularity fell due to him becoming distant from his people, and violent in his punishments and torture, we were unable to gather significant information for the next several years to come, due to increased security and decreased public appearances, but upon his death, the gates were opened for the first time in 12 years. His son, now a boy of 14 years of age, with his mother as his guardian regent, were happy to speak to us, that information however is filed under the folder for the boy, Granville Aldridge II. 'The Second Generation of Aldridge Royalty: Prince Granville Aldridge II'